


Miraculous: Tales of Paris' Heroes Ladybug & Chat Noir

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Medication, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mind Control, Power Exchange, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Shyness, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remake of the series with more realistic things (like injury, how Paris would be trying to stop Hawkmoth, ect.), as well as tweaks to their powers and a more mature story overall (come on they are teenagers after-all). As well as the fact some chapters will follow writing prompts from both you all and other sites (with credit and links to those prompts).  I have an idea on where to go with this story and hopefully it goes the way I want.





	1. 0.1

Many centuries ago, years before the Qin dynasty began even, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were called the Miraculous due to the mystical powers they bestowed up their wearers. Throughout history, heroes used these jewels for the good of the human race, two of the jewels being more powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation and luck; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction and misfortune. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.

While it is no longer known the whereabouts of these Miraculous, you may call this a great relief or possibly if you too are one of those seeking the power you may call this unacceptable and upsetting. But many have not forgotten there are more jewels just as invaluable as these two are, and those that have sought absolute power will never be far behind the whereabouts at any given time. Which brings us to the story at hand, a story you may not wish to read as it is filled with pain and dis-pare. But if you choose to continue you will see there is also love and happiness within, if you still with to read do so at your own risk and hopefully you will see and learn from the mistakes of those long past and present.


	2. Origins, our beginning unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain rises and our heroes are found, will they step up to the task, or fail before our story even begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter is based on the episode Origins hopefully you all enjoyed how I went with my take on it. Also don't be afraid to send in prompts for me to use when I can't figure out another chapter to go with the story. Anyways let me know what you think so far :)

In a small shop we see a green creature resembling a turtle gasp as its eyes open. Looking around the room quickly, as if in a panic, it spots an older man and fly's towards him quickly. "Master, the Butterfly Miraculous, I felt its aura." It says in a panic causing the man to gasp 

"I thought it had been lost forever!" 

"Yes, it would have seemed so, but Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" 

"If that is the case then we must find Nooroo and his Miraculous holder. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" The master states as he goes to shut all the curtains in the room. "Wayzz we must transform!" 

"Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are...." The creature begins to warn before turning to light and enveloping his master in it. As the light dissipates the human doubles over in pain and with anther flash of light Wayzz reappears concerned. "You're right, even if I still have years left I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help." He sighs and opens a gramophone to reveal a chest box and that two items are missing from inside.

Across the city you can hear a ringing noise coming from inside what looks to be a bakery. "Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" A woman shouts and a groan could be heard from under a pile of blankets. Crawling out from underneath them a you see Marinette grab her phone and silence it.

"Got it, mom!" She yawns getting up and walks down the stairs, reaching the table she sits down and starts to eat her breakfast groaning. "I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again."

"Four years in a row, is that possible?" Her mom asks finishing her plate of food and getting up to clean it.

"Definitely. Lucky me!" Marinette mumbles glaring at her bowl of fruit and stabbing it with a fork.

"Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year, I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Marinette smiles and nods still pretty sure her luck would be the same, but was feeling more optimistic from hearing her mom.

After getting changed for school she heads out and almost trips into the street in her rush. Looking around in embarrassment she notices an older man crossing as a car is still going to fast to stop. Without thinking she quickly rushes forward and grabs him by the arm pulling him back from where the vehicle almost hits him.

"Thank you very much, young lady." He states as they both smile at each other and she realizes she is running late for school. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir!" She says quickly running off and the man smiles rubbing a small box he had hidden away. 

Rushing into class Marinette almost trips again, before quickly going to find her seat. After a couple minutes another girls walks into class and straight towards where Marinette is already sitting.

"That's my seat!" She states slamming her hand down on the table and smirking.

"But Chloé, this has always been my seat." Marinette says as the girl beside her snickers. "Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!"

"So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there?" Chloé points at another girl, "Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?" Before she can argue Chloé holds her hand up shushing her. "And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!"

"Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" The new girls snaps seeing how sad Marinette was looking.

"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." She snaps and walks away and grabbing Marinette by the hand "Come on." Marinette smiles at her and they begin to chat with each other.

Outside the school we see a blonde haired teen running down the side walk. Right as he begins to go up the stairs a car screeches to a halt and two people get out. "Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" The first person who had gotten out states and he turns around to look at her. 

"But this is what I wanna do! I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?" He frowns gripping the strap of his bag tightly. As the larger of the two people grab him by the arm and escorts him back to the vehicle, Adrien notices a man, the same one from earlier, had fallen reaching for a cane that had rolled away from him. Tapping the person walking him he asks to go over and help, they sigh but let go and he runs over. 

Smiling at the man as he gets up he waves goodbye and dejectedly gets back in the car before it drives off. The man smiles watching it go before slinging the cane over his shoulder and going the opposite direction.

Back in the classroom a kid grabs a piece of paper from another "Kim!" He says mad starting to put the paper up.

"Ivan, what is going on?" Their teacher asks glaring at the disruption.

"It's Kim! I'm so gonna get..."

"Ivan, go to the principal's office." She states pointing at the door and Ivan crumples the paper up before walking out the door. Once at the office Ivan opens the door without knocking. "Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock." The principal states causing Ivan to slam the door.

Before Ivan knocks a black and purple butterfly lands on the exposed part of paper in his hand and he gasps going still, staring ahead. After a moment his veins begin to turn a dark purple traveling up his arm until it reaches his head and spreads to the rest of his body. A purple glow begins to cover his eyes and a voice begins to speak inside his head. "Stoneheart, I am Papillon. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you." It states in a sort of melody and his body begins to go slack and his skin begins to bubble black once he agrees to do what the voice says. Stoneheart then breaks through a wall stalking off to find Kim, and causing the school to shake so hard the students fall from where they stand.

Both Marinette and Adrian were watching the emergency broadcast on TV at their homes "I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control." A police officer is saying as you hear gun shots in the background. "As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control..." A newscaster is stating as it pans away from the briefing.

A flash appeared in both their rooms at the same time causing each of them to look towards the source. "What's this doing here?" They both ask before opening the little box and it glowed then a bright flash enveloped each teen in warmth.

At Marinette's she blinked blinded for a moment, and saw a creature staring back at her. "Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!" She screamed terrified and fell out of her chair.

"Everything's okay! Don't be scared!" The creature giggled and smiled down at her.

"Ahh! Bug mouse talks!" Marinette screamed throwing things towards it, before finally trapping her in a glass cup.

"Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you..."

"What are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain." Tikki sighs poking the cup.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette starts to yell "No!" Tikki shrieks passing through the cup.

"I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!" 

"This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!" Marinette babbles on fidgeting and trying not to look at Tikki.

"Marinette, you are the chosen one! Only you can do this." She says in a reassuring way causing a glow to cover Marinette until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Woah, what was that?" She asks feeling calm and relaxed, sitting down she looks up at the kwami ready to listen to what it had to say. "So what did you mean by I'm the only one who can stop Stoneheart?" 

"You have been chosen as the wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, in turn you and I will become bound. When transformed my powers will be lent to you for your use, when you use your weapon it will purify the akuma, which you must capture, after that is done your power "Lucky Charm" will be able to reset everything the way it was before the Akuma destroyed it."

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the akuma is hiding?"

"Yes trust yourself, Marinette to begin the transformation put the charm on, it will bond us together, then imagine that we are one and the same. Close your eyes and visualize your energy entering the earrings and powering them." Tikki begins to explain.

In Adrien's room he was less dazzled by the lights being use to them from modeling. "No way... Like the genie in the lamp!" He says excited when a creature appeared before him.

"I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable!" He grins showing sharp teeth, "Plagg. Nice to meet you." 

Adrien grins back super excited, " So how did you get here?" 

"I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?" Adrian shakes his head pursing his lips "But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!"

"No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." Adrians eyes lit up hearing that "Of course, what do I need to do?"

"Imagine yourself sending energy to the ring in order to transform..." Plagg begins to say, "Got it." Adrien shouts excited as he shoves the ring on.

"No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg yelps as he bursts into light and fuses with him.

Back in Marinettes room, you see her turning around and trying not to freak out. "Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!" On the last turn she does she notices the TV is still broadcasting. "Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!"

Crossing her arms she glaring at the screen where Stone heart is before noticing Alya going after him. "Alya?" she gasps horrified, and hears the front door open and close.

"Marinette! Did you get home okay?" Startled she jumps up not sure what to yell back. "Marinette? You in here?" Her mom asks worried before turning to her husband "Tom, we better call the school."

Hearing all that she groans running up to her balcony and pulls her hair in frustration. "Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?" She says out loud throwing the yo-yo at a gargoyle statue.Pulling the yo-yo back to see what happens, it whisks her to the other side. 

Back with Adrian he has already started to use his abilities. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." He laughs walking across baton like it was a tightrope, he stops confused when a scream can be heard in front of him. Looking up he sees Marinette falling towards him, they collide and get tangled by the yo-yo while dangling. 

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." He grins wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

"I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm..." He starts to think and blurtsout "Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?"

"I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh..." She pulls the yo-yo quickly and it hits Cat Noir. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy." She says looking down.

"No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too." He smiles chuckling when suddenly, the floor trembles. Chat sees a building falling and goes to where it is.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To save Paris, right?"

"Ugh. Trust yourself, trust yourself..." Lady bug says with her eyes shut gripping the yo-yo before using it to swing around and follow Chat Noir.

Back at the school the students finish their after school practice, as they start to leave Stoneheart appears. "KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now?"

As Stoneheart chases him down Chat appears using his baton to block Kim from being grabbed. "Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you."

"I guess you're talking about yourself." Stoneheart laughs as Chat hits him with his stick, causing him to get bigger.

"Where are you, partner?" Chat shouts as he's dodging and blocking.

"Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it..." Ladybug moans before seeing Stoneheart throw a net away. The net is about to hit Alya before Chat throws his baton at it, successfully knocking it away. Unfortunately this caused him to be grabbed and lifted by Stoneheart. Breathing deeply Ladybug calms her nerves before leaping into the stadium.

She uses her yo-yo to wrap his legs before yanking backwards. As he falls Chat is able to get out of his grip and lands beside Ladybug. "Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir."

"It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his Rocky behind!"

"Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"Different how?"

"Uhhh... I don't know."

"Okay then. Let's use our powers. Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." Chat grins throwing his hand to the side and yelling "Cataclysm!" he then accidentally uses his power to break the net. "Cool!" He says looking at his hands. "It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!"

"Cat Noir! Wait!" She yells as he leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him. "Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." He says looking up as Stoneheart throws him away. 

"And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?" Ladybug groans

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life."

"Well, up to me. Lucky Charm!" She yells causing a suit to appear. "My kwami told me I have to break the object where the akuma is hiding." Ladybug mumbles.

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone, so what's your plan?" Chat asks looking at the suit confused.

"Hmmm..." Ladybug thinks and ends up uses her Lucky Vision. Her eyes glow red as she sees Stoneheart's fist, Alya, and a hose appear. 

"This!" she states grabing the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo. "Don't miss. Trust me." She shouts spinning him around in the air and throwing him at Stoneheart.

"This girl's crazy!" Chat screams before being caught.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug yells jumping at Stoneheart causing him to drop the akumatized object in his hand to catch her. 

"And now... Alya, the tap!" Alya goes to the water tap and turns it on causing the water to inflate the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her and Ladybug breaks the akumatized object causing it to fly away and Ivan to turn back. "What's going on? What am I doing here?" He moans holding his head.

Both heroes begin to hear a beeping noise, "You should get going. Our identities must remain secret." Lady bug says smiling.

"Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?"

"Not too soon, I hope." She laughs waving goodbye before seeing the paper on the ground and reads it. "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."

"Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

"Hey, how did you know my name, miss?" Her eyes go wide and while trying to come up with an explanation Alya runs up to her.

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..."

"Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug."

"Ladybug... Super awesome!" Alya says to herself as Ladybug yo-yo's off.


	3. A heroes first Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So did our heroes really fix everything, or have they just made it worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Decided to not have Stoneheart grab Chloé in this version.  
* Tried to make the fight scene more realistic with how the cops would act as it was shown they were already mad at them in the show. Let me know what you all thought or what I should improve on :)

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!" Marinette is watching the news and can't hold her excitement in any longer. "I did it, Tikki!" She yells jumping up happily

"You see? You were up to it!" Tikki says nuzzling Marinette

"Marinette! Dinner time!" Her mom yells and she gets up to join her parents and Tikki fly's to her bed to wait for her to come back.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir." The mayor states over the news as Adrien whatches dreamily. "Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug..." He sighs hugging a pillow to himself.

"Eww, what is this?" Plagg gags as he stares at the fruit Adrien has.

"Seriously? My personal chef made all this!"

"If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!"

"Okay. What do you want?" Adrien pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Camembert!" Adrien blinks, "I'm sorry what?" He asks surprised and a bit disgusted, when Plagg only stares back Adrien glares but gets up to go request a plate of that stuff.

After his 3rd time going back to the kitchen Adrien was getting tired of his kawami already. "Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." He huffs throwing his hands into the air.

Back at the Bakery, Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears the TV. "Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?" 

Running up to her room she sees Tikki watching the broadcast on her computer "Tikki What's going on? I thought we defeated him." 

"Did you capture the akuma?" 

"What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?" 

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"

"So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up." 

"Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!"

"I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting."

"Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by super villains. You can't quit Marinette!"

"If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug!" She shouts before whispering "I'm sorry Tikki." With tears in her eyes she pulls her earrings out before Tikki can protest anymore and then puts the earrings back in the box in her drawer.

After a while of staring at the drawer Marinette lays down to go to sleep, covering her head with a pillow in her guilt. Finally she was able to fall sleep, but not before mumbling a sleepy "I'm really sorry, Tikki!" The next morning she headed downstairs and stood next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes. "The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the area." A reporter says as the TV changes to show the chief of police. "We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway."

The TV switches back to the reporter, "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them." 

Her father turns around and puts an arm on Marinette's shoulder. "Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them." He says raising a fist and scrunching his face with confidence and faith.

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Marinette looks down in shame.

"Then I'd come and save you." He states holding a piece of bread as a sword. "Super Baker to the rescue!"

Giggling she reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Super Dad!" After she runs up to her room getting ready for the day pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates taking the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.

Back at Adrien's, Nathalie is waiting for him in the dining area. "Hmm, what's he doing?" She mumbles as the clock chimes once before she looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him. "Adrien?" She calls worried when she still hasn't found him.

After a few more moments Gabriel, Adrien's father is near the staircase and entrance of the home. While Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side as they see that Gabriel is not pleased. "You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!" He shouts angry while narrowing his eyes at them both.

Outside Adrien has been running to school and away from his father this whole time. "You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?"

"You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!" He says as Plagg sighs.

"Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak…"

"You know what's strange?" Adrien stops running and unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert. "The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange." He says disgusted with Plagg and his behavior.

"If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!" He laughs as Adrien continues running towards the school again. Once outside the school Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, guard's car as been waiting for him there when they realized where he would be.

"Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!"

" Well tell him you got here too late. Please! I just want to finally make friends and be normal." Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie sighs before she gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver. "I'll handle it." she states as the car drives off.

Inside the school Alya and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog Alya just started. "Ladyblog," Alya starts as she hands Marinette her phone. "bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! Check out the number of views since I posted the video!" She says excited pointing at the view counter.

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings…"

"She's gonna handle 'em."

"But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?" Marinette says softly

"What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait.....I know what this is about." Marinette is becoming flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say. "You're scared, but don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super-heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her." Marinette then looks down at her purse and is filled with confidence. As she walks beside Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.

"So you really don't remember anything?"

"You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!"

"You were seriously about to crush me, dude!" Kim says folding his arms in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't myself…" Ivan mutters embarrassed

"Pff!" Chloé scoffs at Ivan, "Once a monster, always a monster." she taunts and he becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart." Alya glares walking up to Chloé.

"Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty."

"You little…"

"Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Chloé laughs as Alya huffs and walks off while Marinette follows her and that laugh about how awful Chloé is.

After a while everyone else went their separate ways to talk with friends or finish up homework, soon Adrien had finally made it inside.

"Hey, Chloé!" Adrien says excited to see his only friend.

"Adrikins! You came!" She shouted jumping onto him and crushing Adrien in a hug. Other students started to see what the commotion was about and saw Adrien. They start to rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.

Feeling guilty about everything that happened with Tikki Marinette decides to head to the Locker room so she could apologize in private. Once she got there Marinette sees Ivan sitting on the ground, looking down with his headphones on. Walking up to him slowly she taps him on the shoulder, looking up he's supprosed to see her and pulls the headphones off.

"You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel."

"I… don't know what you're talking about." He grunts ready to put the headphones back on and ignore her.

"Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her."

"I'm no good with words anyway." He says looking down at his lap.

"But… who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers…"

"I could… write her a song?"

"That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and, uh–, stay positive." She grins gibing Ivan two thumbs up causing Ivan to run off excited. And hearing the bell Marinette groans looking down at her bag sadly, she walks off to class not getting to talk to Tikki like she hoped to.

In the classroom Adrien and Chloé enter after he finnished signing autographs in the hallway. "This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!" She beams pulling him by the arm and pointing at the seat.

"Thanks, Chloé." Adrien beams sitting down beofre seeing Nino. "Uh… Hey! Adrien." He offers his hand to Nino for a handshake.

"You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?" Nino glances at him right as Adrien sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum on a seat.

"Hey! What's that all about?"

"The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all." She grins at him thinking he would approve.

"You think that's really necessary?" Adrien says upset

"Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master." She laughs sitting back down before anyone else came in.

Just outside the classroom Marinette stop Alya to talk "Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?"

"Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?"

"Oh! No reason…" Marinette says sighing before she puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag. 'It's better this way'. Marinette thinks frowning as she follows her friend into the classroom. Once inside Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She shouts in surprise

"Uhhh… I…" Adrien begins not knowing what to say as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.

"Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny."

"No, no, I was just trying to take this off!"

"Oh, really?" She says skeptically and looking over at Chloé and Sabrina as they continue to laugh.

"You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" He says starting to think that was an insult, Marinette huffs as he goes to his seat.

"Now do you see what I mean about respect?" Chloé whispers into Adrien's ear when he sits back down.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before." Marinette mumbles before seeing images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone. 'Of course! He's the son of my favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!' She thinks mortified.

"Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?" Nino whispers to Adrien as he looks over at Marinette trying to keep from sitting in the gum.

"I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend."

" Well I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude." He grins offering his hand to Adrien for handshake which he gladly accepts Adrien. 'I finally made another friend!' He thinks excitedly as class begins.

Outside class Mylène is leaving the bathroom. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me." She squeaks as he appears in front of her.

"I made this for you." He says embarrassed and starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice. "Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean!" He scream sings causing Mylène to runs away scared. This in turn makes Ivan upset and he wads up his lyric sheet, throws his phone on the floor and steps on it before sitting down. While upset again an akuma flies in and merges with Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics. 

Now under control once more his head snaps up and he's filled with the same melodic voice once more. "This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return." Papillion says as Ivan is akumatized again, he opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.

Stomping towards the classroom he breaks down the door during attendance and grabs Mylène in the classes panic. 

"Let go of me, Ivan!"

"I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart." He grunts walking off making sure not to crush her.

"Why are you doing this?" She yells scared.

"So you and I can be together forever!" He grins looking down at her, before he breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.

"Come on! Let's follow him!" Alya says excitedly to Marinette from where they his under their desk.

"Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide."

"Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!"

Marinette picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to her. "You and Ladybug will both be better off without me." She laughs nervously.

"If you say so!" Alya doesn't look convinced but runs out of the room forgetting her bag in the process.

"Wait! Your bag!" Marinette yells getting up and running after Alya.

As Alya makes it outside she could see Chat fighting in the distance, only Chat.

"If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!" He yells out dodging what would have been a blow to the head.

"What's she waiting for?" Alya says to herself looking around to try and spot Ladybug and stumbles as the ground shakes from the statues waking up. Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings as well and gasps as one of them knocks over a car causing it to fly towards Alya, but Chat throws his baton at it to save her. The Baton ends up braking a door from the force of the hit, but it ends up only moving the car far enough back that the opening lands around her. From the distraction Chat ends up being grabbed by one of the statues, and almost crushed from the hold it has on him. "Let go, you rockhead!" Chat grunts trying to kick himself out of its hold on him, while Alya yells for help.

Marinette suddenly is filled with courage and gets the case out of Alya's bag to put her Miraculous back on. Once done Tikki reappears in a flash of light happy to see Marinette again.

"I think I need Ladybug!" Marinette says to her determined.

"I knew you'd come around!"

"Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing." Marinette says closing her eyes and breaths in slowly, she begins to be surrounded in light. Then as she opens her eyes in the next moment she's Ladybug once again. Grabbing her yo-yo Ladybug throws it at the car and pulls it toward herself freeing Alya before running over to her to help her up. 

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous." She tells her firmly before grabbing Chat's baton and dashing off when she sees Alya is unharmed. Following the trail of stone beings Ladybug avoids them and throws Chat Noir's baton back to him. "Chat Noir! Extend it!" She yells as he manages to pull an arm loose and he does so jumping out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls him to safety in a nearby alley the second he'ss free. 

"Sorry I was late." 

"M'lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?" 

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" She laughs relieved he isn't hurt or angry with her, before seeing the statues closing in. "But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!" She says quickly pulling herself towards the roof with Chat following behind.

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?" He asks looking back at the alley and gulps when he sees the spot they were standing in smashed in by a fist. As they move a few rooftops away Ladybug uses her yo-yo to watch the news with helicopter footage of the original, to track him down. 

"No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source." She says glancing up and looking around at all the stone beings humming to herself before pointing at one. "That one!" she shouts pointing at the Eiffel Tower surrounded by police and turning her yo-yo back into a weapon. As they make their way over she can hear the police chief talking to the mayor on his phone. "We're clear to attack sir!"

"Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!" Ladybug says as Chat Lands beside her and they walk up to the chief who turns to look at them.

"I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!" He states glaring at them before moving back to command his men and Ladybug frowns looks down at her feet.

"He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…" She sighs and Chat grabs her hand causing Ladybug to look up at him.

"No. He's wrong, because without you," Chat pauses to point at Stoneheart "he would have grown much larger and be stuck that way forever with no way to be purified, and because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?" He smiles down at her giving her hands a squeeze. 

"Okay." She smiles back looking determined once more before turning back to the tower as Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Papillion's face.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Papillion." It shouts and both heroes gasp.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the Miraculous. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" 

"Nice try, Papillion, but we know who the criminal is. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. No matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Ladybug yells jumping up and twirling her yo-yo before swinging it towards multiple Akumas as everyone looks at her, astonished.

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She yells opening her yo-yo releasing multiple butterflies made out of pure white light.

"Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl." Chat sighs blushing as he stares at her.

Stonehearts eyes light up purple as a voice speaks to him in his head once more, only this time it is an angry harsh command instead of a melodic voice. "Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too… heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!" it finishes and Stoneheart snarls as he climbs the tower.

"You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" He finishes as they all begin to make their way over, crushing anything in their way. In the distance you can hear more screams as people try and get to safety.

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him." Chat says extending his Baton in defense.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is." Ladybug says back still purifying the last Akumas in front of her.

"In his clenched fist, but that's the one he's holding Mylène with. So…"

"So we know he's in love with her......That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet." Ladybug frees the last purified Akuma and pulls Chat up to where she's standing by his hand.

"Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out." He says following Ladybug as she begins to make her way to the top of the Tower.

" Don't worry everything's going to be alright" Ladybug shouts up at Mylène as they follow Stoneheart.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Chat asks dodging one of the stone beings that tried to smack him off the tower.

"By using our powers, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yells and a parachute appears "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" She groans trying to keep it closed so it doesn't pull her off the tower by a gust of wind. As she activates her Lucky vision Chat gets thrown off and before he hits the ground he forces his baton into a crevice to stop his fall. 

"You sure you know what you're doing?" he yells up at her before starting to climb his way back up.

"We'll find out soon enough!" She yells back and throws her yo-yo to entangle Stoneheart's hand. 

"Chat I've got his hand! Get ready!" She yells just as she starts pulling his hand he lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger screaming in terror. "Help! I'm scared of heights!"

Stoneheart's eyes widen and he lets go of the tower with his other hand to grab ahold of Mylène so she doesn't fall just as Chat managed to grab the akumatized paper. He quickly hits it towards Ladybug before Jumping towards Mylène who lost her grip in the fall and pulls her against him. Ladybug catches the paper, and slams it into the nearest bar causing the Akuma to fly out and she catches it with her yo-yo purifying it. Once it had been freed Stoneheart turned back into Ivan who was currently falling down from the Tower. Gasping she puts the parachute on and jumps towards him and using her yo-yo to pull him to her. She turns midair to take any damage from the fall in case they were already to close to the ground, for the parachute to work.

Once landing and letting Ivan go Ladybug throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. Slowly everyone is turned back into people, and Chat makes his way back down with Mylène and once he makes sure she's ok, Chat leaves her with the police to do what they needed, he's also pretty sure one was bringing a blanket to her in case she was in shock. Which he was pretty sure she was in if the way she clung to him was any indication. Looking back at her one last time he made his way over to his partner, while watching everyone turn back and the Ladybugs do their thing.

"Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asks in awe as even his suit is fixed by a small flash of them.

"Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… miraculous!" Ladybug says as they all disappear. "Excuse me for a few moments?" She asks Chat afterwards and he nods watching her go up to Ivan.

"I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?" She says as one of the officers go to speak with the fire and ambulance workers, pointing out anyone who still has't been assessed by them. Ivan pulls his blanket around himself tighter as she nudges him a bit.

"Oh, uh… I… Uh…" He stutters looking over towards Mylène who was currently getting a light shown in her eyes by paramedics, once they concluded she wasn't hurt they made their way over to another set of civilians and she got up to walk over to Ivan and Ladybug. Looking away Ivan jumps when when he feels his shoulder tapped. 

"Um, Ivan are you ok?" Mylène asks frowning in worry and Ivan blushes. "Y Yes, what about you? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks frowning, and Ladybug gives him a look mouthing the words to talk to her after Mylène shakes her head smiling.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug says after Ivan looks at her wide eyed. She un-crinkles the paper in her hand to give it to Mylène to read the lyrics.

"Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing." She says handing it to Ivan gently and slightly blushing.

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left?" He says quietly as he looks down. Tearing up Mylène hugs him to try and cheer him up as he starts to quietly cry. "I'm sorry!" He says before gently hugging her back feeling drained, tired, and depressed after everything that happened these past few days. Ladybug walks back over to her partner folding her arms in front of herself.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." She says seeing the two let go of each-other and start to talk about who knows what.

"Like us two?" Chat asks beaming down at her before hearing his Miraculous beep.

"Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir." Ladybug says throwing her yo-yo at a nearby building and going off.

"Can't wait, m’lady!" Chat yells at her before going his own way excited to see her again, as well as to go back to school again.


	4. Excitement and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is excited and mistakes get fixed, perhaps this is a start of an even bigger mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't really think up a title for this one, but I decided on this one and after trying to figure out how I should order the episode I found this handy dandy timeline https://amour-chasse-croise.tumblr.com/post/142955283453/miraculous-ladybug-timeline-complete 
> 
> So overall it shall follow the timeline, but its a remake so things will be added or possibly changed so this is just a rough order i'll be following.
> 
> Also I'm making the decision not to have Marinette hopelessly in love with Adrien at first, but for her crush to develop over time (days months? Who knows).

The next day everyone was buzzing with excitement at school talking about the new heroes. 

"So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I can't believe I got myself stuck and then couldn't make it in time!" Alya says bummed out laying her head down on the desk.

"Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually. Besides you said Ladybug talked to you, that must have been exciting?!" Marinette said trying to cheer her friend up while screaming at Alya internally about how she could have been killed.

"You're right." She says snapping her head up and looking at Marinette with a predatory gaze. "Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!" She exclaimed while slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Ooh. Sounds exciting." She laughed nervously as Alya's eyes widened.

"Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that one." Marinette internally started screaming 'She is going to be the death of me!'

Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video. "You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school."

"Yes, Father." Adrien says looking up from his lap and out the window feeling down from being punished.

"You will never, I say, never go back there again…" Gabriel snarls glaring at his son as Adrien begins to feel tears in his eyes.

"Father, no…I..I" Adrien starts to try and appologize for disobeying him.

"Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you up every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photo shoots." Gabriel smirks at his son as he sees Adrien stop tearing up.

"Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father!" Adrien says excited while thanking both of them and leaving the car to get to class. Once he enters class he sighs in relief to see they haven't started already and noticed Marinette look at him when he entered. He waves at her hoping to clear up the misunderstanding from the other day, but she turns away from him and he frowns. Sighing he makes his way to his seat beside Nino so they could hang out before class starts. 

"Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum." Nino starts to say since he saw how sad Adrien seemed about what happened.

"But what should I say to her?"

"Just be yourself." Nino smiles back at him and before Adrien could say anything else class started. The whole rest of the day Adrien tried to talk to Marinette but either Chloé got in the way, Marinette avoided him, or they were in class where they couldn't talk. 'Well this is starting to get hopeless.' Adrien thinks to himself sighing before the last bell rang for the day. As everyone was making their way home Adrien could hear Marinette berating herself at the school exit. 

"Of course I forget my umbrella when I decides to rain" she moans rummaging around her bag on the ground hoping to find something to keep dry with. Adrien grabs his umbrella from his bag and walks over to her hoping to talk now. Besides he'll get a ride home so it does't matter if he had an umbrella or not at school.

"Hey." Adrien starts, but Marinette still ignores him, frowning he opens his umbrella.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." He begins, and when she looks up Adrien starts to hand her his umbrella. They share brief eye contact through the exchange, before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head. Adrien blinks not having expected that to happen and starts to laugh resulting in Marinette blushing embarrassed and looking away frowning. She fixes the umbrella and starts to go down the stair quickly to go home.

Panicking because he didn't expect her to react that way and that she started to quickly go down the stairs, he starts waving his hands for her to stop.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't expect that to happen I'm sorry for laughing." Adrien says running in front of her. "Look I...I don't know what issues Chloé has with you, but I'm not like that I swear. C...can we just start over?" Adrien asks holding his hand out to her to shake, Marinette looks at him still embarrasses but giggles from how awkward he is. "O...ok." She says shaking his hand and Adrien grins and looks behind him as a car horn goes off. They let go of each others hand and he smiles at her before running off.

"See you tomorrow." He shouts over his shoulder before getting in the car before it drives off.

"Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… Haha!" Marinette says watching him leave.

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg grins at Adrien while munching on some cheese in the air.

"Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh… a friend…" He smiles and blushes to himself as he was being driven home. "So glad I listened to Nino and was able to apologize to her." He says looking out the window as Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. 

"Excellent choice, Master." Wayzz, the turtle Kawami says as Master Wang Fu watches them at the school entrance. " Yes those two are made for each other! Hopefully they will have time to learn how their powers work now that we know for sure what has become of Nooroo." He reply's leaving to go back home, he remembers back to when it was his job to watch over all the jewels and what he want through just to keep them safe. Perhaps it was a good thing leaving England to come back to Paris afterall.

"Wow Tikki there are a lot of sirens going off today, do you think its another Akuma?" Marinette asks her kawami as two police cars pass her by. "Maybe, but I don't sense anything. It may just be a regular criminal." She says watching two about to pass and hums causing the puddle water to miss them. Her master stops an watches where they're going for a few moments before continuing back to the bakery. "I have a weird feeling about this Tikki, maybe we can find out from the news when we get home? What do you want to eat so I can grab it right away?" Marinette asks quickening her pace until she's full on sprinting home and all she can hear is the sound of the heavy rainfall.

Quickly grabbing a few macaroons, she dashes up the stairs to her room and pulls up a live stream of the news. 

".....all victims seem to be doing well once more, as well as the city being back to normal. Truly amazing how our heroes managed to fix this, the mayor was asked for comment on what happened, but has yet to get back with us. We do know the huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors has not been canceled at this time. As we have no way to get in contact with Ladybug or Chat Noir, their attendance to this event has not been confirmed at this time." The reporter ends their segment with the news flashing to an earlier interview with the Mayor and Marinette looks for another news site to find answers on.

As Adrien flips through the news in his room bored out of his mind he notices something weird. "Wait have there always been that many police patrolling?" He asks to himself before getting up off his couch and walking over to his window.


	5. Birthday hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well that's great, but what's a birthday?" He questions unsure if that should excite him or not.
> 
> "Wait, you don't know what that is?" Adrien asks shocked almost choking on his food, even in the anime he watched, any sort of familiars knew what one was. Actually that probably shouldn't be something he references his life to in retrospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler episode i needed to transition correctly from the last chapter into the next one, sorry for it being so short though.

Frustrated with how her search was going Marinette threw her head into her hands and Tikki moved to fly in front of her computer. "Marinette it's ok, I'm sure everyone is just a bit worried from yesterday is all." She smiled as Marinette sighed and stood up, stretching. 

"I guess you're right Tikki, not everyone is going to be as excited as my classmates were." She frowned, looking out her window before going to sit on her bed and pull any school work out she had for the day. "I'm just surprised we still had school after what happened." Marinette said scrolling through her tablet to her school work as Tikki sat on her head and watched.

"Kid I think you're being a bit paranoid." Plagg says floating over to see out the window as well. "Well excuse me if I'm worried about another Akuma attack." Adrien frowns before hearing Nathalie call for him outside his door. 

"One minute!" Adrien panic's trying to hide Plagg as she begins to open the door. "Adrien, your tutor is here, didn't you here me calling earlier?" She asks looking at the cars going by outside. Quickly walking over to his window she pulls the curtains shut and places a hand behind his back to guide him out of the room. "Come on now, you don't want to keep him waiting any longer." She says as they begin to leave the room.

"Anyway don't pay the police any mind, they're just riled up from yesterday is all." She tells him as they make go down the hall to another room. "Sorry, I guess I'm just anxious is all." Adrien says thinking to himself.

"Do you need me to schedule a visit with your clinic, or perhaps we could have you go to school for a few hours instead of the whole day?" Nathalie questions concern on her face as they reach his tutoring room. quickly Adrien turns around plastering a smile on his face and hurriedly correcting himself.

"Oh no, I didn't mean Anxious anxious, I meant I'm just a bit on edge. I should be fine with just a bit more rest is all." He smiles before quickly opening and shutting the door behind himself and Nathalie just stares at the door for a moment before heading off. As she makes her way down the hallway and to the front door to speak with the police as they still hadn't left the area, Gabriel almost hits her with the door while coming back inside.

"Gabriel, you startled me I was just bout to go and speak with them sir." She states before being stopped by a hand held up.

"No need, I have already spoken with them. Adrien is with his tutor at the moment correct?" Gabriel questions as the police cars can be heard slowly moving away from the area. "Yes he should be done in an hour, and has made great progress in the fluency of the language." She reports and Gabriel thinks for a moment before turning to go back to his office. "Thank you Nathalie, please inform Adrien that I will not be joining dinner tonight, but do let him know I am pleased with how he is doing." He finishes right before shutting his door.

After a few hours Adrien says goodbye to his tutor and heads to the dinning room. Frowning at the lack of plats on the table he slowly sits down and waits for Nathalie to tell him his father wont be joining him, again. After a few minutes he hears footsteps and looks up sighing when its only Nathalie who offers an apologetic smile. 

"I apologize, but your father is working late again, but he wanted you to know he was happy with how well you are doing with your Mandarin." She says as his chef brings out his meal and sets it in front of him.

"Well I guess I can't blame him if its for work." Adrien sighs beginning to cut him food. "But um, Nathalie?" He starts to ask unsure if he should, as she looked at him expectantly he decided to continue with asking. " Could you see if Father would let me have a party for my birthday? It could even just be a small get together with a few friend I made recently. It would mean alot to me if you could ask." He finishes, after a moment of hesitation, she agrees to ask and leaves the room.

"Plagg did you hear that? She's going to ask him!" He says excitedly sneaking a piece of Camembert out of his pocket to give the kawami who gladly accepted it. "Well that's great, but what's a birthday?" He questions unsure if that should excite him or not.

"Wait, you don't know what that is?" Adrien asks shocked almost choking on his food, even in the anime he watched, any sort of familiars knew what one was. Actually that probably shouldn't be something he references his life to in retrospect.

"Well no, but I'm assuming it has something to do with your day of birth from the way it sounds. But other than that, nope!" He says crawling into Adriens shirt to look for more cheese.

"I guess you got it summed up, except people usually celebrate them. Me, not so much, or I guess you could say my father doesn't." Adrien sighs pulling Plagg out of his shirt just as he managed to grab what he was looking for.

"Well even if your father doesn't do it doesn't mean we can't!" He grins before flying into the kitchen and coming back with another hunk of cheese before Adrien can protest. "So what's the day you do this on?" Plagg asks staring up at his master grinning when he sees a smile start to form.

After explaining everything to Plagg Adrien starts to yawn and decides to call it quits for the day. Getting up he slowly walks up to his room, Plagg trailing behind his excitedly going on about the numerous parties his previous masters attended.

"Oh come on, can't we just have one explosion? Back in China we had this thing called Fireworks." He recounts whisper yelling the last part in excitement while Adrien just stares back too tired to keep explaining why explosions probably wern't the best thing to have at his party. 

"Come on Adrien, they're so colorful, and loud, and...and....explody!" He whines pulling on his master's blond locks pouting. When he saw Adrien wasn't budging on it he huffed and flew ahead to Adrien's room. "What ever, you'll change your mind later!" He yells over his shoulder causing Adrian to groan. 'Is this what hell is like? I'm never going to hear the end of this!' He thought exasperated, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him and throws himself onto the bed.

"Sure Plagg, I'll regret it later and you can say you told me so then. Now I'm too tired to argue about it anymore, and I have school so I'm going to sleep." He moans through the pillow he buried his face in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been searching around to figure out some dates to match up with the timeline I previously posted and found this site about the school year dates for France https://about-france.com/school-holidays.htm 
> 
> So I figure if almost everyone states Adrien's birthday is in September (the bubbler ep states the month is September so it makes sense on how its called the first ep after origins.) So assuming they had started the Autumn term then the series roughly beings around the 3rd of September or possibly a bit before that. As well as Lady WIFI being before Dark Cupid which would be February 14th I believe, which gives us a good time frame on the start of Season 1. As well as enough time to figure out how many redo chapters I have between my own created ones.


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes another friend and gets to have a normal school day, or at least as normal of one now that he's a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I managed to get the formatting right this time, let me know if anything still bothers you guys about it. Also do you all prefer short or long chapters? I have a hard time with making fillers long unless there's alot of crazy stuff happening.

"Hello class" Miss Bustier, a red headed woman smiled to her class while clutching a folder to her chest. As they all greeted her back they heard a knock the door, causing her to head over and open it before shutting it behind her when they went to speak in the hall. Once she was gone the whole class began talking to each other and moving around the room.

"So Adrien," Alya says after turning her head causing him to stop talking with Nino and look over at her.

"Marinette tells me you wern't the one who stuck gum to her seat." She begins to say, as both boys look over at her and Marinette blushes embarrassed.

"That's right, he was just trying to fix what Chloé started!" Nino exclaims as Adrien nods in agreement.

"It's true, I was just trying to et rid of it before anyone sat down. I honestly didn't mean to make anyone upset! Speaking of which," Adrien frown turning back to Chloé and frowning at her.

"Have you appologized for doing that yet?" Scoffing Chloé looks away as she folds her arms in protest turning away slightly as well.

"Like I would ever apologize to Dupen-whatever!" She huffed out as Adrien sighed turning back the girls shrugging apologetically. Marinette smiled shyly at him for trying, and Alya grinned at him.

"Well I guess you're not so bad after all! I'm Alya." She introduced herself and got up to sit on the edge of both her and Marinette's desk so they could all face each other easily. As they all introduced themselves, they also exchanged number's causing Adrien to be beyond happy he actually had some new friends and that Marinette didn't hate him for the other day as well.

"So, I heard you made the Ladyblog?" Nino asks Alya who grinned and pulled it up on her phone.

"Sure did, have you all gotten a chance to check it out?" She asks excitedly pulling the blog up and showing it to Nino, and Adrien who stares for a second.

"Woah, I didn't know there was a blog already, It looks so cool!" Adrien exclaims excited before pulling it up on his phone to check it out later.

"Whatever, I'm sure it's not that cool if that bozo thinks that Ladybug was "stung by a radioactive ladybug while strolling at the Cité des Sciences". Who would be stupid enough to believe that." Chloé chimes in when she sees that Alya was impressing Adrien, before Adrien could yell at Chloé for being rude Alya laughs.

"Oh, and how exactly would you know that was one of my theories? Maybe you actually browse my blog after all?" She smirks causing Chloé to blush embarrassed, the girl beside her pats her back trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Chloé, everyone was thinking it." she tries to comfort her friend only receiving a mumbled thanks Sabrina in response. Before Alya could talk anymore about her blog Miss Bustier re-enters the classroom, shifting the folder under her arm.

"Ok Class settle down now, we have some important announcements!" She states waiting for everyone to go back to their desks and give her their full attention.

"Due to the events from these past days," She begins causing almost everyone to look over at Ivan who just tries to make himself look smaller.

"The school will be conducting drills, they will be like a fire drill or a tornado drill for example. So please don't be alarmed if you hear any strange alarms go off in the next 30 minutes as we are testing them out today." She smiles and waits for everyone to stop whispering to each other to continue. Once it has quieted down Miss Bustier sets her folder onto her desk and begins to open it.

"Now please will each of you take a packet and pass the rest along to the next student." She asks setting a stack of paper on each front desk before walking back to the front of the class. Pulling her own packet out she flips through it for a moment before looking back up and asking for everyone to turn to the same page.

After class Marinette groans as the four of them take the stairs to the cafeteria, still sore from her fight with Stoneheart.

"You ok there Mari?" Alya asks while Nino and Adrien chat with each other behind them, and she tries to think of an excuse as to why her legs are dying.

"Oh yeah, I just hate Meatball Thursdays is all." She laughs sucking up the fact her legs feel like logs as they continue walking. When Adrien excuses himself to go get his lunch from the lockers Nino throws his arms around both girls shoulders.

"So as you all probably know," He turns to look at Mari when saying this.

"It's Adrien's birthday tomorrow, can I count on you coming to the party I'm going to throw?" He asks with a somber look and grins when they both nod, he pulls his arms off them grinning.

"Great!" He says excited and heads off to go get some food of his own as the girls sit down for a minute. Alya pulls out her lunch while Marinette pulls a Macaroon out to snack on.

"I wonder what those guys are installing?" Alya says before taking a bite of her sandwich, motioning to a few men in coveralls pulling up tile near the entrance. Marinette scoots over for Nino to sit beside her and he waves as Adrien enters the Cafeteria. Grinning Adrien makes his way over setting his food down as well.

"Hey dude." Nino grins fist bumping Adrien as Marinette shrugs at Alya after staring for a few minutes.

"It's probably nothing, maybe just faulty electrical wires?" Marinette guesses pulling another Macaroon out and eating it, Alya agrees and Adrien looks at what they were talking about before frowning when he notices Marinettes lack of food.

"Did you already eat Marinette?" He asks before seeing her blush and panic for a couple minutes.

"Oh I just forgot my lunch and like I said, Meatball Thursdays are the worst." She laughs realizing her lie just got her out of getting any food for the day. 'Why did I have to say that.' she thought regretting her fib before Adrien offered her part of his food. Blushing she accepted it, laughing at the face Nino made towards her statement.

Through out the rest of the day everything went by normal the girls walked together back to the bakery to hang out for a few hours to work on homework and Nino had to pick up his brother. Waving goodbye to him Adrien got into his bodyguards car and was escorted home where he was immediately ushered to his Piano lesson for the day.


	7. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone's traumatized now, how will the aftermath of this day go. And what will happen as the day's progress, will Ladybug's miracles continue to be a blessing or something worse in disguise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to play off little details in the episode for some scenes, as well as show how devastating The bubbler ep. could have gone, because honestly from some of his quotes it seemed that some dark stuff was hinted at. Next episide will most likely be long, but i'm not sure if it will be as long as this one.

Yawning Adrien stretches getting out of his bed and sleepily making his way to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth he begins to smell something terrible and lifts his arm, sniffing his pit as Plagg gets closer with a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow. Confused at first he turns around to see if its his trash and almost runs into Plagg .

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Plagg holds his present out causing Adrian to cover his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, Plagg! Get that rotten piece of cheese away from me!" He manages to say while gagging, Plagg shrugging his shoulders pops it into his mouth before sitting on the sink beside his master. Waving his hand in front of his face to clear away the smell Adrien go back to getting ready before heading downstairs.

Sitting at the dining table Adrien stops smiling when he notices he'll be eating alone again. As he begins to cut into the croissant on his plate Adrien perks up hearing footsteps before seeing its just Nathalie walking in.

"Your schedule, Adrien." She states holding out a tablet for Adrien to grab, after a moment he does and thanks her as she begin to leave.

"Did my father get back to you about my birthday party?" Adrien asks his face lighting up with the question as she pauses by the doorway. Nathalie looks back at him before looking away as not to see the disappointment on his face when she answers him.

"Well, um...He doesn't think would be a good idea." Nathalie states frowning, already knowing how heart broken Adrien would be from hearing her.

"Course not." Adrien sadly looks down and speaks softly going back to mess with his food.

As Nathalie moves to leave she quietly wishes him a Happy birthday, leaving Adrien to eat alone. After a few minutes of just cutting up his croissant and not actually eating any of it, he sighs and grabs his bag on the way out to go to school. Leaning on his hand to watch through the window Adrien stays silent watching the different building pass by. Once they pull up to the school, he grins seeing Nino waiting for him outside.

During Lunch Adrien and Nino chatted while he waited to get picked up for the day.

"So are we doing the party at your place, mine, or somewhere like the park?" Nino asks after the two fist bump in greeting.

"Well my father decided against any sort of celebration." Adrien explains as Nino blows some bubbles.

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried." Adrien sighs before Nino wraps one arm around him.

"It's your b-day, dude! Insist! Actually, you know what? I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops." Nino decides determination in his eyes.

"Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind." Adrien tries to talk him out of that plan when Marinette and Alya walk up to them.

"Um, he...Hey!" Marinette says nervous as she holds a gift box behind her back.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" He smiles as Chloé watches what's happening outside from the school entrance.

"Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!" Chloé exclaims as Sabrina checks her tablet, surprised she smiles sheepishly as Chloé face palms.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?" Chloé groans before walking toward Adrien and wondering why she's making such a big deal when Adrian already knows she hates birthdays, nor remembers them.

"Marinette wanted to get you a gift." Alya says seeing her friend was too nervous to give it to him. She nudged her before holding up her own gift that was nestled in a brown paper bag.

"Also, this is from me." Alya smiles before fowning when Chloé showed up as Marinette starts talking. Chloé yawns hearing the girl stutter shyly before pushing her away with a rude "Move it." Throwing herself onto Adrien she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" She exclaims happily before letting go and taking a step back.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" She asks sweetly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Uh, no." He states dryly as Nino and Alya help Marinette up.

"What? Those delivery guys are always slacking off. Ugh." Chloé says pretending to be annoyed before wrapping her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.

"I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She smiles giving him another kiss on the cheek before leaving while humming a happy tune to herself.

Before Marinette can try and give Adrien the gift again, a limo pulls up and he puts his bag back on.

"Sorry guys, gotta go. Photoshoot." He apologizes before getting in and leaving. Alya patted her on the back as Marinette made sure the gift wasn't messed up from the fall.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alya shouted as Nino started to walk away.

"I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." He shouted back as he made his way to his friends home, only stopping when he heard foot steps catching up to him.

"Well we also need to stop by, so we can all head over together." Alya grinned looping her arm through Nino's as she spoke.

Outside the Mansion, Nino, Marinette, and Alya stood at the gate. Nino tried ringing the door bell to get in while Marinette attempted to open their mailbox.

"This mailbox won't budge!" She groaned, her arms pulling it while her feet pushed against the wall. After Nino pushed the bell a second time a hidden compartment on the wall opened causing a camera to appear, and Marinette to fall surprised.

"Yes?" Nathalie's voice could be heard coming through a speaker.

"Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh..." Marinette began when the camera pointer at her, after a moment she lifted the gift into view of it.

"Put it in the box." The was heard as the mailbox finally opened.

"Thank you!" Marinette said as she slid the gift into the mailbox before the camera retreated, the compartment closing afterwards.

"You signed the note, right?" Alya asks laughing as Marinette and Nino groaned.

"I didn't even have a chance to ask her to open the gate." Nino frowns at how fast and robotic the exchange was.

"Well you can try ringing the bell in a few minutes, we'll stay for moral support." Alya smiles at him as they wait.

Inside Nathalie enters her office after getting Marinette's gift and puts it on her desk. Once sitting down she hears Gabriel call through her intercom.

"Who was that, Nathalie?"

"A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday." She states getting any messages from today in order, to bring to her boss.

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" He asks surprising her.

"Oh uh, but you didn't ask me to." Nathalie says in surprise and dropping her pen in the process.

"Of course I did!" He states angrily not realizing he actually did not.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. I...I'll take care of it."

"Good." Was the last this she heard before the intercom clicked to let her know it disconnected. Covering her mouth in fear of being fired she scrambles to think of how to get a gift quickly before deciding to use Marinette's gift. Making sure there wasn't a note attached she sighed in relief before hearing the doorbell ring again. Composing herself she got back up to answer it and saw a young man displayed.

"Yes?"

"Uh, hi."

Sighing because she didn't have time for this and recognizing him, Nathalie decides to buzz him in. Alya gives him the thumbs up as he leaves to go inside, while Marinette shyly smiles at him.

Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.

"Adrien will be here in a minute." Nathalie begins to tell him just as Gabriel leaves his office and sees Nino.

"Adrien's not home yet." Gabriel states looking at the teen in front of him, remembering Nathalie reported his son had a friend who matched Nino's description.

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du...sir." Nino catches his slip up.

"Me?"

"Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude...I mean, sir. It's all he wants!"

"No. That's final." Gabriel says harshly as Adrien walks inside while everyone is preoccupied.

"That's messed up. He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him! Photo shoots, fencing, foreign language, piano.." He continues getting more upset.

"Nino forget it. Really, it's fine." Adrien begins trying to calm his friend down as he sees how angry his father is getting.

"Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!" Gabriel says his voice rising with every word said.

"Father, he was just trying to do a kind thing for me." Adrien tries defending his friend, but stops as his father glares at him and leaves.

"Goodbye." Nathalie motions Adrien's bodyguard to escort him out before shutting the door behind him. Dropping his bag, Adrien rushes outside to try and apologize to his friend.

"Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father, he's pretty stubborn." Adrien tries to explain as Nino turns to look at him with an angry look.

"It's just best to stay out of his way." Adrien finishes quietly while looking at the ground.

"It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh. Uncool." Nino crosses his arms and walks off leaving Adrien with tears in his eyes from everything that just happened.

"Thanks anyway, Nino." He whispers before heading back into his home. As he passes the gate, Alya and Marinette try and ask what happened but he brushes past them and continues walking. The girls both look at each other but decide it would be best to let him calm down some before talking to him.

Nino continues to walk until he reaches The Place des Vosges and sits down on a bench, still looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand to try and calm down, and watches people pass him by.

"But, Daddy, please!" A father takes his son by the hand.

"No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do."

"Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time." Nino says to himself angrily, continuing to blow bubbles, after a few more minutes an akuma lands on Nino's bubble wand. Once it is absorbed Nino becomes still as his veins begin to burn and turn a dark purple color.

"I am Papilon, Bubbler and I will help you with these horrid adults. All you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir." A melodic voice begins to sooth him into submission. Nino agrees and stands up as purplish black smoke is released from the bubble wand engulfing his body before dissipating once he transformed.

"No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!" He shouts gleeful before taking out his now bubble sword and flying over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him. The bubbles start capturing adults, before turning green and flying away while they scream.

"Help!" A woman screams pounding on the bubble from inside.

"Look out!" A man screams trying to push another person out of the way, and ends up being taken instead. It becomes all out panic at The Place des Vosges as children begin to scream and cry as their parents are taken away. After a few moments no more adults are left once Bubbler has completely left the area.

Nearby Marinette is at home eating lunch with her mother. She laughs at something Marinette had said as a bubble flies in through the window.

"What in the world?" Her mom asks shocked knocking over her chair as it got closer and rushed to get her daughter safe. Holding Marinette behind her, she attempts to shield Marinette as the bubble engulfs her forcing the two apart. Sabine starts screaming as she's pulled out of the house and Marinette runs after her scared.

"Mom! MOM!" She screams before also seeing her dad in another bubble.

"Dad? Dad!" She falls to the ground reaching for her parents as they drift past the clouds.

"Your parents! Papilion must've released another akuma." Tikki says pulling on one of her pigtails.

"I've got to find his newest villain ASAP." Marinette says getting up once she snaps out of her shock. Quickly running back inside Marinette transforms into Ladybug and runs back out to find who did this, as purple bubbles appear in the sky broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.

"Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you." The message finishes before disappearing and the bubbles go back to hunting down any adults they find.

As Ladybug searches she sees lots of young children left alone and scared as older children try to help comfort them.

"Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it." Ladybug whispers to herself as she jumps from building to building in the search of anyone who could be akumatized.

Back at the Agreste Mansion Adrien finishes his lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" He states sarcastically before he walks into the foyer, stopping when he sees its empty.

"Nathalie? Father?" He calls before shrugging sadly, walking outside he sees a crowd of his classmates cheering. Confused he looks around before seeing the Bubbler standing on top of one of his bubbles.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." He laughs looking overjoyed at his statement. Adrien confused, looks at the Bubbler until he realizes who he is.

"Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce~le~brate!" The Bubbler exclaims before he jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth

"Let's get this party started!" The teens cheer again as The Bubbler plays party music, and they start to dance, but some how it sounds off. Adrien looks around at everyone, then back to the Bubbler in surprise before running back into his house and quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!" The Bubbler yells cranking up the music's volume.

"So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky!" He laughs shooting Fireworks into the sky not caring what direction they go in. While Adrien has his back to the door hearing everything, Plagg flies over to a window his eyes lighting up at the fireworks he sees.

"Oh Adrien, he's shooting fireworks!" He says pressing his face closer to the window while trying to get Adrien's attention. Adrien just glares at his kawami, folding his arms in front of himself before Plagg sighs as lands on his shoulder.

"Jeez, what's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Nino's been akumatized!" Adrien exclaims, upset that his kawami seems to not care about this. Sighing Plagg floats of his shoulder and in front of him.

"Look, you may never get this chance again! At least until your partner shows up, let's have a little fun. Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good."

"Okay, I guess you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once." Adrien smiles, heading back outside to see who he recognized. Walking over to a short haired blonde named Rose he smiles at her while she looks at him sadly.

"Hey, I'm Adrien, this is a nice party right? It's actually my first one." He says dancing with her, she smiles and gives him two thumbs up before looking sad again. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression, looking around he frowns when he doesn't see Alya or Marinette anywhere to talk to. As he continues to figure out why everyone seems so sad when Nino doesn't seem to be doing anything to hurt anyone, he notices Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.

"Um can I request a slow dance." Sabrina says gulping, afraid to get hurt.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" The Bubbler narrows his eyes at her before jumping in surprise as Chloé shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.

"It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?" She flirts making a sweet face.

"OH! You know it, girl." He grins changing the music to a slow dance and motioning for everyone to find a partner. Everyone starts to pair up and keep dancing as Chloé walks up to Adrien.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" He asks unsure about letting this continue any longer.

"Forget about them, let's go dance!" Chloé says excitedly as she pulls him behind her to find a good spot to dance in.

The next block over Lady bug is crouching on a balcony, watching the Bubbler going to change the music while Chloé and Adrien danced together. Glaring at the bubbler Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm only to receive a record. Looking around for how to use it she spots an empty record spot in the DJ mixer, then the volume modifier, and a ledge on the building across the street. Quickly she throws the record, causing it to hit the ledge, bounce over to the DJ booth hitting the volume, and landing on the empty spot. It begins to play and everyone breaks their pairs to keep dancing.

"Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?" He yells pissed, causing everyone to look at him scared as he started to pull out his weapon and make bubbles.

"Yours truly." Ladybug states as she lands on the roof of Adrien's home.

"Ladybug!" The Bubbler growls letting the bubbles fizzle out just as her earrings begin to beep. Her eyes widen, haven forgotten about that tidbit of information. Quickly tossing her yo-yo at one of the tables of food, she yanks it towards The Bubbler causing the table to fly at him. Grabbing a cookie mid air, she quickly hides on the other side of the Mansion before de-transforming.

"Marinette!" Tikki states in shock as she lands in her hands.

"You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before..." She begins to berate her recklessness.

"I turn back, I know, I was angry and forgot its a once a transformation power. But I figure, ya know the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere. We have time to get you some food to get your energy back up." She states handing Tikki one of the cookies she snatched.

"Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise, but I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast." Marinette finishes as she puts Tikki in her purse and enters the party looking around. Marinette jumps as she feels her shoulder get tapped and she turns around quickly.

"Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you." Alya says relieved, giving her friend a hug.

"I was so worried about you too, where are Nino and Adrien?" Marinette asks as they pull away from each other.

"I havent seen Nino, but Adrien got pulled away by Chloé before I could go up to him. But relax, I'm sure Ladybug will be back and Chat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us, anyway come with me, I've got something for you." Alya grins starting to pull her friend behind her to navigate through the crowd.

"Uh, there's something I've got to do first." Marrinette says nervously as she follows her friend.

"It's about Adrien's present." She states not looking behind her.

"Well okay I guess, if its really quick." She says confused, feeling tikki move in her bag as they make their way to Nathalie's office. As Alya and Marinette sneak in they see Marinette's gift on her desk.

"Look! Now you can sign your gift." Alya grins as Marinette gasps, going over to sight in. They both jump when they hear an angry yell form outside and quickly run over to the window to peek through.

"Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?" The bubbler yells, the broken table seen behind him, a moment later you see Ivan in a green bubble beginning to float away. Screams could be heard as everyone got back to dancing or acting like everything was fine. As Alya ran outside you could see Adrian get pulled over to the DJ booth and have a mike put into his hand.

"Hey, everyone." He begins gulping as everyone stares at him raising the mike up and towards the crowd he waits but no-one responds. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his weapon causing them to cheer. While everyone is distracted Marinette runs off to find somewhere private to transform.

"Well we can all see how fun my dude Adrien is having here today." The bubbler says taking the mike back letting Adrien jump down after a few moments. As he starts to go back into the crowd he notices his partner back on the roof.

"Ladybug?" He says shielding his eyes from the sun to look at her. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at a power strip unplugging everything before retracting it.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over."

"Why you gotta be like that girl?" He says in frustration.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun." She yells at him angrily from the roof as Adrien runs into his house.

"You are not going to bust on my party!" He takes out his bubble sword and sends two bubbles at her, which she deflects as the crowd scatters. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. As its about to smack her in the face Chat Noir appears and hits the yo-yo with his staff up in the air.

"Looks like I made it just in time." He grins at his partner before looking back at The Bubbler with a serious look on his face.

"I had it under control, but thanks." She huffs, giving him an apologetic smile as the yo-yo falls on his head. They jump away from each other as The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles towards them. Snapping his fingers the bubbles turn green and start circling around them. As they start to knock them away some start sticking to them, pushing them closer to each other until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against it as the Bubbler laughs.

"Oh this is just too easy, why don't you both give me your Miraculouses? If you don't you'll run out of air soon and I'll still get them." He laughs while keeping the bubble just in sight.

"Dream on, Bubbler. Don't you think we know how this plays out?" Ladybug says glaring at him as chat kicks where he can.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults Bubbler" Ladybug yells back at him.

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!" She Cries out remembering how both she and all the kids she saw felt.

"Well most adults do anyhow." Chat mutters to himself having stopped kicking and punching the bubble for a moment.

"You must bring the adults back!" Lady bug yells one last time, trying to get through to him.

"Nope, never. Actually know what?" He says looking up at them for a moment in thought.

"Since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? I'm sure you'd enjoy it much better up their then down here." He laughs running at them before delivering a strong kick, sending the bubble high up into the sky. As he watched them fly off Ladybug and Chat Noir scream in surprise before gasping.

"Use your Cataclysm!" Lady bug says once they stop moving so fast and just slowly begin to float.

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?" He asks embarrassed he didn't think of it either.

" Well we can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." Chat smirks and Ladybug face palms blushing at what he hinted. Groaning she takes her hand off her face, eyes widening at what she sees.

"No seriously Chat, Look!" Ladybug says alarmed as she points at the bubbles still rising around them. As he looks he also gasps, seeing many people already show the signs of Cyanosis, as wells as a few clutching the throat or clawing at the walls to get out panicking as they couldn't breath

"You're right, now is not the time for joking!" Chat states his expression hardening as he moved to sit on his knees and touch the bubble below them.

"Get ready, Cataclysm!" He destroys the bubble causing them to be freed and start falling.

"Your baton, throw it there!" Lady bug yells over the wind as she points to the Eiffel Tower and Chat grabs ahold of her.

"Got it!" He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It catches around the baton and they swing to the ground safely.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." He laughs, frowning as his ring beeps.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is." Ladybug tells him and he nods running after her, once they get back they can see the Bubbler getting more and more frustrated with the teens at the "party" he created.

" What's wrong with all you guys!?" He growls out before turning around as they all get excited about something.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler." Lady Bug says landing side by side with Chat.

"Why you gotta be such haters!?" He grunts at them before taking out his bubble sword and traps all the teens in bubbles.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!" He shouts at them as they all fly off. The Bubbler then jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Chat pursue him. As he flies to the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Chat's ring alert sounds again showing that he is very close to switching back.

"Ladybug I'm gonna switch back soon, we have to hurry." He swallows thickly as they dodge another bubble that hits where they were seconds before. Nodding she calls for her Lucky Charm.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Chat asks when they see a wrench appears. Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles aiming at the duo. As they continue to dodge Ladybug begins thinking. Her lucky vision singling out a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench.

"Got it!" She grins to herself before heading towards the pipe while Chat dodges more bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off

"Chat cover me!" She yells throwing him the pipe.

"Go on!" He yells back at her as more bubbles head for him, he grins as the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. Slamming her Knee into it, it breaks in half, releasing the akuma flies within. The Bubbler then falls on his knees, black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.

"Get out of there, you nasty bug." She glares at the akuma as her yo-yo glows pink, swinging it she captures it and closes the yo-yo. After a moment she opens the yo-yo again and releases the purified Akuma. Taking a moment to rest and catch her breath she then throws the wrench up in the sky, and the ladybugs return everyone trapped back to where they had been before they had been trapped.

"Who? Dude my head is killing me." He moans in pain clutching his head as both heroes approach him to make sure he was ok. After a few minutes of checking him over and explaining everything as gently as possible, Ladybug pulls Chat off to the side while they still had time to be transformed.

"Ok, look Chat, I think we managed to keep a meltdown from happening with him as I don't know if anyone actually died. But after this, is it even safe to let him go? I re..." Ladybug get cut off by an angry looking Chat glancing over at Nino who was watching them on the ground worried.

"No, don't say that! He had no control over his actions, you are not going to lock him away, or whatever you are about to suggest!" He snaps low enough Nino wouldn't hear. There was no way his friend would suffer for what Papilion made him do. Glaring back at him Ladybug grabbed him by the arm so he wouldn't run off on her.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that Chat!" She snapped, letting him go when he visibly relaxed.

"Now if I can finish, I was saying that it might not be safe for him! You know if people died people will want revenge, and I have no idea if anyone even knows who he was during what happened." Ladybug stops as Chat's ears droop and he looks horrified.

"B..But he's just a kid, how could anyone...?" He trailed off as Ladybug gave him a sad smile putting her hand on one of his shoulders.

"If you want, I still have some time left and food for my kawami to recharge if you want to re-transform somewhere you can feed yours? That way we can figure out a plan. If anyone sees me carry him off then they'll know who did all this." Ladybug swallows and Chat nods, running off to find some cheese for Plagg. As she watched him get farther into the distance, Ladybug went back over and bent down to talk some more with Nino who still looked shocked over what happened.

As Chat leapt roof top to roof top, he could see people get up off the ground or calling out for their children, who had not stayed where they had been left. Landing on a high rooftop he crouched down and let go of the transformation and Plagg dropped to the ground exhausted. Adrien just offered him some cheese silently before moving to see what was going on down below. He sighed in relief when a couple teens ran up to a few adults clutching children to them, and began to tear up when he saw the parents clutch them while braking down over how scared they were. Slowly police sirens could be heard as well as paramedics and he slowly sat back down, pulling the last wedge of cheese out tossing it in the air.

"So I guess no one actually died?" He asked Plagg when he finished eating.

"Basically, as long as death was caused by the miraculous powers, then your partner should have been able to bring them back safely." He shrugged not really caring that much and landed on Adrien's head.

"Though she probably is going to be really tired after un-fusing with Tikki, creation takes a lot out of anyone." Plagg yawns before yelling startled as Adrien transforms again and heads back, happy to know that his friend didn't kill anyone on accident. While he was happy he still worried from the reactions he saw below and what would happen once the police got everyone back under control.

"Chat you're back!" Ladybug jumped up and walked over to her partner, Nino looking a bit more calm now.

"Well the good news is no one died," Chat whispered to her before leading her off to the side.

"But the bad news is, there are a lot of freaked out people, and children that still need to get back with their parents." Chat finishes as Ladybug frowns and thinks to herself.

"Ok that's a relief to hear, I think it's chaotic enough we can get him home without anyone noticing, but if anyone films us then we're in a lot of trouble. I might be able to use my lucky charm to disguise him, but that's a long shot." She frowns thinking, as she starts to head off Chat grabs her by the wrist.

"Wait, are you sure you can take transforming again? My kwami said it takes alot out of you to use the power of creation."

"I'll be fine chat, if that's true, Papilion will probably have a while before doing anything again. I can rest then, if your really worried I'll just go get a blanket we can wrap him in." She smiles before yo-yoing off, coming back a few minutes later with a large blanket. They decide to have Chat take him home as she is close to de-transforming.

Afterward, at the Agreste mansion as the panic has died down somewhat and both heroes back home de-transformed, Nathalie is typing on her computer when Gabriel calls on the intercom.

"Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?"

"I was just going to check sir."

"Good, please tell me as soon as you know!" Gabriel disconnects and she looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. Grabbing the present she crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. Grabbing a nice card, reserved for thank yous from the company she stamps his signature onto it and goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.

"A birthday present, from your father." She states before handing the gift to Adrien. Extremely surprised by the gift he asks Nathalie to thank his father before he even opens it. Nathalie agrees, walking away, as Adrien looks happily at the gift before tearing the paper off and pulling out a soft blue knitted scarf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is just starting to realize the effects her powers have and the police begin addressing the public threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school week in France:  
Students go to school between 24 and 28 hours a week, spread over four, four and a half, or five days depending on the region. ... Some schools close on Wednesday afternoons and older pupils may have lessons on a Saturday.
> 
> So it makes since for Adrien's birthday to have been Friday,and for Sabrina to say no one could deliver presents yesterday in the show as they are older students who have Saturday school as well.

"Tikki, why am I still so tired? I feel like I didn't get any rest at all." Marinette moaned, her limbs feeling like bricks and her heart beating hard but slow. 

"I'm sorry Marinette, when you transform back to back so much this early on it's very taxing on the body. While we're fused, and I'm supplying your powers, it's still you who the magic channels through. That's why it's so reckless to use your lucky charm multiple times without reason." Tikki explains flying downstairs to get her master some sweets. Hiding from Marinette's parents she makes a grab for some sugar cubes and a few cookies. When the coast was clear she flew back up sitting in front of her master's face.

"Here Marinette, usually some sugar helps with the effects of exhaustion." Tikki frowned holding a cube up to Marinette's lips until she finally opened them, and Tikki pushed it onto her mouth. Grabbing another, Tikki continued to do this until Marinette was finally able to sit up.

"Thanks Tikki!" Marinette smiled at her tiredly as she tried to get out of bed. Yawning Marinette managed to untangle her legs from the sheets and make her way down to her living room with Tikki hiding in her hair.

"Oh Marinette, we were going to let you sleep in today." Her mom said tiredly as she ate breakfast, looking at her husband they both frowned when they noticed how tired Marinette was.

"That's ok, I need to get to school. They're having an assembly for the students today about everything that happened." Marinette said sleepily, opting for coffee with lots of sugar. Opting to head straight for school, Marinette went back up to her room to get changed now that she had a bit more energy and hugged her parents on her way to school.

"What do you mean not for a week?!" Marinette heard Chloé snap at Sabrina as she walked up to her friends.

"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it." Sabrina said quietly, hugging her tablet to her chest.

"Ugh!" She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.

"Ha ha! Serves Chloé right." Alya laughed, throwing an arm around Marinette as they saw a limo pull up.

"Hey girls!" Adrien grins walking up to the pair after getting out. 

"Hey, that's my scarf! He actually liked it enough to wear it." Marinette whispered to Alya excited that he liked it.

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya complemented him letting go of Marinette and folding her arms in front of herself.

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row." Adrien beams as Marinette hides the surprise on her face. Looking around Adrien pretended to be confused about where Nino was, before turning to ask the girls.

"Hey where's Nino?" Adrien frowned as Alya pulled her phone out.

"Out sick, he texted me this morning to get any school work they give us. Didn't he text you as well?" She asks confused, since the two were best friends already.

"Oh I must have just missed it then." Adrien says before hearing the bell go off and an announcement made for the assembly. Adrien frowned, following his friends as he remembered dropping Nino back at his house and how relieved his mom was that he was safe. 

'I guess she didn't know her son was the Bubbler then.' He thought sighing to himself, the look of terror on his face as he asked Chat to tell his mom what happened still burned into his mind. 

'At least his mom was understanding and not upset with him as we explained everything. I guess being there as Chat Noir helped ease her nerves, and come to the decision her son was still the same kid.' He pondered over how his father probably wouldn't be so understanding if that was him out there instead. As Adrien was lost in his thoughts Alya leaned towards Mari.

"You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf." Alya whispered glancing over at their friend.

"But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him." Marinette whispered back, passing a few people holding cameras up, remembering the disaster his birthday had been. Alya just puffs her cheeks out in response as they began to sit down, but smiled back at her friend for how nice she was.

"Ahem" A voice cleared itself, getting the attention of everyone. 

"As you all know, another attack happened yesterday." The principal states pausing as some of the teachers looked sick, others looking away as they touched their throats remembering how it felt to suffocate.

"That is why we are offering counselling for anyone who needs it, as well as adding more security to the school. This week we will also be conducting the drills you were all informed about. Now in a few moments our police will be speaking, so please stay quiet and respectful through everything they tell you." He finishes stepping off the podium and walking over to the side to wait for the chief to come out to talk. After a moment a man comes out and clears his throat before looking ahead at the students.

"Hello everyone." He says taking a look around the room.

"As you all know, this past week has been a tough one. We understand your fears and are sure the news has most likely made them worse since yesterday. While Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing their best to stop the terrorist known as Papilion, please know that you all will be expected to be as cooperative as possible during this time." He pauses watching the students reactions.

"Know that once the cause for these transformations is identified, measures will be put in place to try and prevent this as much as possible. We will also be implementing safe zones for anyone caught up in the attacks to stay in...." He continues to explain what the city of Paris had decided to implement in order to keep everyone safe, after about an hour everyone was finally dismissed, classes had also been cancelled for the day to the delight of everyone.

Adrien waved goodbye to his friends as they left the assembly, hearing Marinette say something about her bed while Alya went home to work on her blog. Shrugging he went the opposite direction having decided to pay Nino a visit to make sure he was still doing ok. Glad he lied to his father's assistant about staying after the assembly to study in the library, he figured he would have enough time to head over and get back to the school without repercussions. 

Making his way around the last corner, Adrien looked around for the house Nino described as his. After a few more minutes he walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. Finally a woman cracked the door peeking out worriedly, frowning towards him.

"Uh, hi. I was looking for Nino, is he home?" Adrien asked nervously, recognizing the woman as Nino's mother. It looked like she was about to say something before a voice cut her off.

"Mom who's at the door?" It said from behind, before Adrien saw it was his friend and he waved smiling hoping Nino noticed. Nino smiled tiredly before he whispered something causing hie mom to open the door wider for Adrien to walk in. Motioning down a hallway Adrien followed him to his room, looking sadly at his friend when he noticed how tired he looked.

"Hey dude." Nino attempted to sound happy as he burrowed into the covers on his bed as Adrien sat in a chair beside him.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday." He averted his eyes, flinching as Adrien put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, what happened is not your fault ok!" Adrien assured his friend.

"I know, but....If Ladybug and Chat Noir wern't there then everyone would still be.." He trailed off as Adrien grabbed his other shoulder as well.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Adrien repeated, not letting go until Nino slowly nodded, looking relieved. After a minute Adrien changed the subject, smiling when Nino looked happier, they continued to joke around until Adrien took his scarf off, starting to get hot from it being on so long.

"So how did everything go with your father after I left?" Nino asked.

"Well it turns out, he finally got me a real gift this year." Adrien beamed picking up the scarf laying beside him.

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. I guess adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino laughed seeing how happy the scarf made his friend.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but..." Adrien began to apologize to his friend before Nino held a hand up to quiet him.

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever." Nino grinned as Adrien tackled him in a hug, after what was probably a little longer than normal, Adrien let go and sat back in his chair. Jumping he fumbled for his phone when the alarm he set when off.

"Sorry, I need to head back to school so the Gorilla can pick me up." Adrien apologized and got his stuff together, leaving after saying goodbye. After getting half the way back, he realized he would be late and quickly looked around for a spot to transform in.

"Oh no Plagg this is bad, if I don't make it back in time I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Adrien panicked running towards some restrooms at a park.

"Well that's where lies will get you." Plagg flew out of the bag and shrugged once Adrien locked himself in a stall.

"Do we really have to transform now?" Plagg whined looking at Adrien as he began to channel his energy into the ring.

"Yep!" Adrien smiled as he transformed and then ran out quickly vaulting onto a nearby roof. He smiled and waved to a few people who noticed him, almost missing a jump as one point. Finally reaching the school he jumped behind a dumpster after making sure the coast was clear and transformed back, before running to the front and waiting for his ride to show up. As it finally showed up Adrien walked towards it and climbed in and turned on the car tv, watching the news until he got home. 

Once inside he listened to Nathalie go on about the event he had to attend with his father that night. Quickly going up to his room, he saw the cloths layed out on his bed for the event and walked over to put them on.

"Ok Plagg, you're going to have to eat after the event or hope they have cheese you like there, because if my father smells Camembert on me I'll be dead." Adrien tells him making sure to give Plagg his food before taking a shower to avoid the smell. Huffing, Plagg decided not to argue and just enjoy what he was given for now, hiding in Adrien's suit after he got out of the shower and changed. Heading downstairs, Adrien was greeted by his father before they both walked out to the limo.

The ride to the Le Grand Paris was filled with a silence Adrien had sadly gotten use to over the past year. His father continued to type on his tablet, pausing every so often to read a response. Nathalie, sitting beside him, would hand him a paper to read over and he would sign the bottom of it before getting back to what he was doing. Adrien sighed as they finally pulled up and waited for his father to get out first, this was going to be a long night.


	9. Clara Abbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to attend a charity event and he is honestly not having a good time. Why his father continues to insist on his attendance after all these years is a mystery to him. And why can't he just catch a break when more than one girl is involved, at least his regular school friends are an exception to that terrible rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with how exactly the event would go seeing as I made it into a rich charity type event. I may not have written this one the best, at least I feel like the flow of the chapter was weird. But I had a vision on how this chapter needed to play out so I did my best with what I had.
> 
> Don't worry this chapter actually had a few purposes and not just filler material as you will see in the coming chapters.

As Adrien followed his father and Nathalie out of the car, she handed him a small pill and bottle of water. Adrien frowned at her before quickly popping it in his mouth and chugging the bottle she gave him. Smiling at him for a split second, she turned around and made her way to Gabriel's side as he gave his name to the gaurd's at the entrance. Adrien did the same and followed them inside, swallowing thickly at the crowded entrance he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading inside.

Adrien finally made his way over to get a drink one of the waiters carried after exchanging pleasantries for the past half hour. Just before he was able to grab one, Chloé managed to latch onto his arm at the last second startling him. Cursing mentally, he turned his head to smile at her.

"Adri-kins, you came!" She gushed happily as she hugged his arm tighter, turning to smile at a cameraman that passed by who wanted a photo. After he left she pulled Adrien's arm just enough so he would walk beside her. Smiling up at him Chloé began prattling on about her week as they went to talk to some of the guests. Off to the side Adrien could see his father nod at him, pleased with his behavior, before turning back to the man who was speaking. Rolling his eyes at that he decided to drift off in thought and have Chloé guide him around the room.

Adrien was finally broken out of his thoughts by his arm getting squeezed tightly by Chloé who was glaring ahead. Right before he could ask what was going on she tried walking in another direction before a voice called out to them.

"Oh Chloé dear, is that you?" A girl taller and with a tanned complexion called out waving to them. Chloé stopped trying to walk off and just turned towards her with a painfully forced smile on her face as they waited.

"Clara, How nice of you to join us." Chloé ground out once Clara was in front of them. Clara smiled at Adrien before looking back at Chloé.

"Oh of course, how could I miss my Uncle's celebration, especially one in honor of Paris' new heroes." She smiled down at Chloé in an almost patronizing way, looking over the dress Chloé had subtly, before looking back at Adrien.

"I see you are wearing your father's new line, it suits you well Adrien. I'm sure it will sell out next month the moment it hits the boutiques!" She complemented, ignoring Chloé's dress after glancing at it in disdain for a moment.

"How do you like my dress? Its the latest in Audrey's collection." She does a quick spin grinning when she sees Chloé drop her smile at her words. Right before Chloé can say anything Adrien smiles back at her.

"It's made excellently, and the colors suit you." Adrien smiles as Chloé grits her teeth, flinching when she throws his arm out of hers.

"Go show off somewhere else Clara, just because you got one of my mother's new releases doesn't mean you're better than me!" Chloé snaps poking her in the chest.

"I have one of Gabriel's limited gowns and I match my date, who as you know is his son!" She finishes glaring as Clara laughs looking her up and down.

"Yeah if by being jealous you mean, glad I didn't get caught wearing last season's design." Chloé frowns self-conscious before smirking.

"Well at least I didn't get dropped from fashion week for the fourth year in a row." Clara glared before leaning in and whispering into Chloé's ear, smirking as she stepped back, she walked off after saying goodbye to Adrien. With tears in her eyes, Chloé excused herself from Adrien's company sniffling as she tried to keep from ruining her makeup. Before Adrien could go after her, his father walked up behind him and grabbed onto Adrien's shoulder.

"Adrien, do not cause a scene by going after miss Bourgeois." He said lowly so no one would hear, before steering him in another direction to meet with some of his clients. After 30 minutes of answering questions thrown his way, Adrien was about to excuse himself to get a drink when Gabriel's clients said goodbye. Trying not to look to happy about that, Adrien schooled his features and asked to leave to get some refreshments. Frowning at his son, Gabriel just nodded and went to speak with some more guests. Adrien could only assume they were another client of his or someone they had to be on good terms with. 

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die from thirst." Adrien mumbled under his breath, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as he got out of eyesight. Quickly grabbing a glass he immediately chugged it and relaxed as his parched mouth began to moisten once again. Grabbing another glass he walks over to a less crowded area and leans against a door frame, sipping it every so often. Looking at his watch to see how much longer he had to be there, he sighed noticing that they would be leaving in an hour.

'This is probably going to be a long hour.' Adrien thinks before pushing off the wall setting his empty cup down before yawning. While looking around the room trying to stay awake, he notices Gabriel motioning him over to meet more people. Groaning he makes his way over and frowns as he recognizes who his father is speaking with.

"Adrien, you remember the Abbots?" His father gestures to a couple, and their daughter Clara. Adrien quickly puts on a smile and moves to shake hands with them.

"Yes Father, Clara and I spoke earlier this evening." Gabriel nods as her parents begin to speak.

"That's great, I'm so glad you both caught up with each other. I do so hope you saved some things to speak about for the upcoming photo shoot." Her mother said beaming at him. Adrien, not expecting that blinked in surprise as Clara laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention I'll be your partner during the shoot this week. That's kinda why I knew your suit was unreleased." She smiled awkwardly, before frowning when her father's phone went off. As he answered the phone Clara and her mother said goodbye before following him to the exit. After a few moments Gabriel begins walking to the exit as well and Nathalie waits for Adrien to follow him out first.


End file.
